


Family Introductions

by AmanaMistleaf



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Almyra (Fire Emblem), Claudeleth Week (Fire Emblem), Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Married Couple, Post-Golden Deer Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Wyverns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmanaMistleaf/pseuds/AmanaMistleaf
Summary: Claude decides it's finally time to introduce his wyvern to his one-year-old.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth & Claude von Riegan, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 16
Kudos: 110





	Family Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> *throws fluff your way*
> 
> Also meet my Claudeleth child OC: Aryana!

“Claude, are you sure this is a good idea?” Byleth eyed her husband warily as he picked up their one-year-old daughter. The little thing was the spitting image of her father with sun-kissed skin and unruly brown hair; the only feature of Byleth’s that stood out were her bright, cornflower blue eyes.

A wyvern screeched from above, snow-white scales shimmering in the Almyran sun. The creature eyed her master, a happy growl rumbling in the back of her throat. Circling the family once more, the wyvern landed before them, kicking up sand and debris (Claude made sure to shield his daughter).

The Almyran king smiled at his wife. “Of course, _azizam._ Wyvern taming is in our blood!” He pecked his daughter on her chubby cheek, making her giggle.

“I-I know!” Byleth stammered, brushing a wispy lock of hair out of the baby’s eyes. “But Aryana is still so tiny! You know I trust you, but I can’t get rid of this uneasy feeling!” As she spoke, a haze of worry passed over her, making her stomach churn.

Claude wrapped an arm around his wife, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. “Had Seterah been any other wyvern, I would wait to introduce them - probably until Yana is five or so - but c’mon, Teach.” He had that playful look in his eyes. “Seterah is an overgrown puppy and as gentle as can be. Do you really think I would do this if I thought our little princess would get hurt?”

Byleth sighed, relaxing into Claude’s hold. “I know, I know…” She looked back up at her baby, who was preoccupying herself by chewing on her hand. 

Beside them, Claude’s wyvern began to sniff the family, cooing in curiosity at the small human. She tried to step closer to analyze the girl, but Claude clicked his tongue, pushing the beast back with his forearm. “ _Tark kardan..._ ” He warned in his native tongue, Seterah obeying her master’s command.

Aryana’s eyes widened at the sight of the wyvern, reaching out with her pudgy hand. “ _Baba…”_ she gurgled, free hand moving to tug on her father’s hair.

The king moved away just in time, having had his hair pulled far too many times by the child. “Does Yana want to meet Baba’s wyvern?” he asked in a soft voice.

The young girl clapped, releasing a steam of garbled almost-words. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Claude’s eyes twinkled with pride at his daughter’s enthusiasm, distantly wondering if this was how his father felt when he introduced him to his mount. He glanced over to Byleth, silently asking if she was still comfortable with this.

The mother exhaled, smiling at her family. “Go ahead, Khalid. I trust you.”

With one last smile, Claude turned to his wyvern, slowly stepping closer. “Aryana, I’d like you to meet Seterah. Seterah, this is Aryana.” 

The beast rumbled, topaz yellow eyes fixated on the child. As soon as she was close enough, Seterah sniffed Aryana’s clothes, grumbling happily at the scent of both her master and his mate; her tail began to thump against the sand, wings fluttering.

Aryana clung to her father, unsure on what to do. Claude chuckled at that, carefully taking her arm and having her extend it. “That’s it...nice and easy.” He held her hand level to Seterah’s head, holding it steady.

The wyvern crooned, eagerly touching her forehead to the girl’s hand. Aryana gasped, turning to look at her father and then the wyvern over and over again; Byleth crossed her arms, breathing a laugh. _Why did I even worry?_ She thought to herself.

“See, Teach! They’re best friends already!” Claude called out, laughing as his daughter pet Seterah with gusto.

“I see that!” she called back.

“Now all that’s left is to get her her own wyvern! She’ll be flying with us in no time!”

_Annnnd I spoke too soon._

**Author's Note:**

> Is Claude joking or is he just a dumbass? The world may never know.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
